


Black Siren: Origins

by ArlyssTolero



Series: Black Siren [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero
Summary: Earth-2's Dinah Laurel Lance is captured in the act of vigilantism, using her powers against male predators. Sentenced for the crime of being a metahuman, she is imprisoned in a metahuman containment facility with others of her kind. Eventually, the facility is liberated by a mysterious speedster who calls himself... Zoom.
Series: Black Siren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Black Siren: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Arrow or The Flash.
> 
> A/N: This story was originally Chapters 6 and 12 of the original “Black Siren: Redemption”. Since I felt that the abrupt flashback chapters actually took away from the story as it stood, I’ve chosen to separate them and make them their own stand-alone one-shot.

If someone had told Dinah Laurel Lance before the Undertaking that destroyed the Glades and killed her father that she would one day be willing to break the law in order to find justice, she would have suggested they keep her in mind for when they needed a good attorney to get them off a substance abuse charge. Yet here she was, creeping along the rooftops of Central City, her home of a little over a year, in an updated version of her 'rock chick' outfit as Tommy and Oliver had called it years ago, keeping a silent watch over women who walked alone at night. It had all started three months ago; she had been caught in an alleyway on her way home from a singing gig (she had wanted to be as far away from the law as possible and her mother had always encouraged her in her singing, saying she had a voice like an angel) by a group of men who had been watching her sing for a few nights at the time.

She had been struggling, trying to scream for help, when what felt like a surge of energy had come from the ground beneath them; she had felt it seep into every pore of her body, and the men had released her when they felt the power surge as well. Her mouth freed from her captors' grasp, she screamed… only for the scream to emit a shockwave that sent the man flying up and back, slamming into the side of the building opposite where they were holding her. Dinah, as she had called herself since her mother's death years earlier, had taken advantage of the shock the men had at the rather brutal death of one of their own and used the training her mother and 'uncles' (not by blood but in spirit) had given her to take disorient and disable her attackers before fleeing the scene.

She had killed one of them, accidentally though it might be, but she knew that because of how she was dressed, because of the kind of work she did, the police would overlook the fact she had been the victim and charge her with manslaughter or some other charge. She was not going to face that kind of charge for a bit of scum, and she had used a stage name for her gigs: The Canary. Now, though, she called herself The Siren; when she wasn't guarding women from the rooftops, she was luring those with rap sheets that included rape into dark alleys before unleashing her Song on them. She wouldn't really call herself a hero, though; she used the money she got off the bodies of those she took down to help pay the bills on her studio apartment.

A soft pfft sound came from behind Laurel, and she felt the sting of a needle entering her neck. She turned, barely making out figures in black fatigues as she crumpled to the rooftop surface, vision fading as the figures closed in.

When she awoke, Laurel found that she was in some kind of holding cell without a bed or refresher facilities like a sink and toilet; she had also been changed into a beige jumpsuit like you would see in some kind of prison. Standing on the other side of the glass was an African-American woman with her hair up in a bun and dressed in a pencil skirt; beside this woman stood a Caucasian woman with chestnut hair cut in the bob-style favored by female soldiers, dressed in a simple pantsuit. "Who are you?" Laurel demanded to know. "Where am I?"

"My name, Ms. Lance, is Amanda Waller," the African-American woman replied. "I am the Director of the Special Operations branch for the Advanced Research Group of the United States, or A.R.G.U.S. This is Agent Lyla Michaels; she will be directly overseeing this facility for the duration of your stay. As for why you are here? This facility is designed to hold metahumans such as yourself."

"So, when's my trial date?" Laurel asked, already running through legal arguments she could use to at least lessen her sentence. She felt a spike of dread move through her veins when she saw the smugly satisfied expression of Amanda Waller.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Ms. Lance," Waller all-but-purred, sounding anything but sorry. "The Supreme Court of the United States has ruled that the rights laid out in the Constitution do not offer the same rights to metahumans. Furthermore, the United Nations Ethics Committee has declared that metahumans are a problem for the United States. As a result, Ms. Lance, it is for the United States to decide what rights, if any, metahumans will be given. Due to the amount of meta's who have taken their powers and committed acts of violence against non-metas, such as yourself, the President has declared all metahumans to be enemies of the state. You will still serve a purpose, though, Ms. Lance: after all, we currently have only a few metahumans with which to explore their genetic structure."

Laurel shook her head in denial. "No," she said. "There are people who would vouch for me, people who would come after you if they found out you experimented on me."

"Oh, you mean like Thomas Merlyn, or perhaps Robert Queen?" Waller asked. At Laurel's 'deer-in-the-headlights' expression, she gave a smile that held no warmth and was overfilled with malice. "Thomas Merlyn, as you well know, is on the run for his role in the Undertaking that destroyed Starling City's Glades District. As for Robert Queen. . . who do you think designed the cell you're currently in? Robert is a fine man, one who recognizes the threat metahumans pose to the world." Waller turned to Michaels. "Remember to keep her alive; we don't have enough metahumans yet to let any of them die. First order of business is to remove her ovaries."

Michaels appeared shocked at this, while Laurel looked on in horror. "Ma'am?" Michaels asked, uncertainty coloring her tone.

"Another decree from the White House," Waller replied. "Metahumans will not be allowed to reproduce, due to the threat a rise in their population could pose to the rest of humanity. Imagine if a toddler had the power to create earthquakes, Agent Michaels, and this ability manifested in the midst of a tantrum."

"I'll kill you," Laurel said from where she had remained frozen in horror. The two women on the other side of the cell's reinforced polymer door looked at her. A single tear had trailed down her cheek, and her green eyes were shining with tears she was holding back. "You take the chance to be a mother from me, and I'll find a way out of here and destroy your body, bit by bit, with my abilities."

"I'm afraid you won't be getting out anytime soon, Ms. Lance," Waller replied smugly, and left the woman to wait for the inevitable. When the time finally came, Dinah Laurel Lance underwent numerous invasive procedures to remove her ovaries, to gather genetic samples from blood, bone marrow, and even her brain. As she was systematically experimented on, the woman who had been Dinah Laurel Lance and The Siren, a protector and someone who believed in helping all people, slowly died and soon, there was only a single persona: a dark, vengeful woman who called herself Black Siren, a woman who would wait for the day she was free and then give Amanda Waller, Lyla Michaels, A.R.G.U.S., hell, all of humanity a lesson in what it meant to be a test subject.

**_*DC*_ **

Black Siren, as she was now mentally calling herself, had grown gaunt in her time in this cell, but did her best to work out, using stretches, stomach crunches, push-ups, practicing her fighting skills to keep her muscle memory sharp, all the while glaring at the A.R.G.U.S. guards who watched her, waving mockingly, some of them going so far as to sit outside her cell and masturbate to her workout. One, in particular, did that during every shift he had. She had made certain to memorize his face. When she found a way to break free, he was going to get an up close and personal encounter with her, but not in the way he probably imagined in his twisted little brain.

Time really didn't have a meaning in this place; Black Siren had begun to keep track of time by the number of inmates; when she had arrived, there had been ten including her. Of those ten, three had died during the 'investigative procedures' that A.R.G.U.S. had implemented. Since then, nearly thirty more metahumans had been brought to this facility and lived in the same cramped, featureless cells as she did. Time-wise, it could've been a handful of weeks or a couple of years as far as Black Siren was concerned.

The first sign of trouble (specifically trouble for the humans) was when the power in the rest of the facility began to fluctuate, as though something were messing with the power grid. The guards were all looking about, expressions of fear on their faces, and then the thing that Black Siren had been waiting for happened: the cell doors opened, and the metahumans were free. Black Siren zeroed in on the one who had masturbated to her working out every day, using her Song to blast guards out of the way, cripple them, as she moved in on her target. She grabbed one of the guards and swung him in front of her, forcing him to take the bullets the horny guard had fired in her direction. When she heard the click that signaled his clip was out of ammo, she flung the riddled body to the side and approached the panicking guard, a smile on her face that, had it not been so filled with malice, might have warmed the heart of any who saw it. "Is your phallic replacement malfunctioning?" Black Siren quipped as she disarmed the guard before delivering a hand jab to his jugular. The guard choked, hands going to his throat, as he backed up.

"Not that it really matters," she continued with a shrug, delivering a solid kick to the man's abdomen. "You loved fapping off to my workouts; how you enjoying the show now?" The man gurgled, and Black Siren took on an offended expression. "What do you mean, it's not what you imagined in your wet dreams?" she asked. "Guess you thought I'd sing a little song, did you? Well, I guess I got at least one in the tank. . ."

Black Siren unleashed her Song on the guard, pouring every amount of hatred she had for him into it. The man crumbled like a wet doll, his bones vaporizing in his body as her sonic pitch matched the resonance of human bone. Black Siren stopped, looking down at the boneless mess of flesh; the gurgling sound that was coming from the pile of blood, muscle, and guts was the most satisfying thing she had heard in the past few months.

"Don't worry," she crooned as she crouched beside the man, ignoring the stench as his bowels relieved themselves, "I'll be sending your bosses right along behind you. I'm going to make sure that Amanda Waller and Robert Queen get front row seats as their empires crumble." Black Siren walked away from the dying mess and found herself confronted with three others she had seen being experimented on or led to the cells. "Anyone know who sprung us?" she asked them. A woosh of air ruffled their hair as the smell of ozone filled their nostrils.

" ** _That would be me,_** " said the new arrival, a being clad all in black leather with electricity crackling all over his body. " ** _Our kind has suffered at the hands of these animals for long enough. If our kind is to survive, we must unite, we must fight back._** "

"I'm game," Black Siren said, then looked at the others. "How about you guys?"

"Oh, I'm certainly game," said a woman with platinum blonde hair, who Black Siren had seen control ice before.

The Hispanic man nodded. "Might makes right," he said. "If there's one lesson I've taken from all of this, its that."

"Where Frost goes, I go," said the dark-haired man who had flames occasionally flitting off of him.

" ** _Then let us gather our brothers and sisters from this place and show the world we will no longer be their playthings,_** " said the electrical man. " ** _You may call me Zoom._** "

"Black Siren."

"ReVerb."

"Killer Frost."

"Deathstorm."

" ** _There are humans who remain in this facility,_** " Zoom said. " ** _Hunt them down. They shall be made an example of. Do what you wish. Once we have finished freeing our remaining brothers and sisters here, we shall destroy this place, and bring those who would see us enslaved or eradicated to their knees._** "

While Killer Frost and Deathstorm paired up, ReVerb and Black Siren did the same. "What do you call your scream?" ReVerb asked Siren. "My own blasts of energy I call disruptors."

"The Siren's Song," Black Siren replied coolly. "I've killed many men with it, and they all deserved it for how they treated women. Now, though… now that song is directed at the people who would see us cut like livestock to keep us from reproducing." A guard came out of a side passage, and ReVerb shot the man in his leg with one of his disruptor beams, which he gave them the name of since they disrupted a person's molecular structure, vibrating at just the right frequency to, well, disintegrate the area struck. The guard collapsed to the ground, an agonized scream wrenching from his throat at as his leg broke away from where it had been hanging onto his body as he collapsed. Black Siren followed up ReVerb's attack with a directed Song, which struck the man full in the face and sent him collapsing backward, his face caving in as his bones turned to mush.

"A Disrupting Song," ReVerb quipped, and Black Siren couldn't help the tiny laugh that sprang from her. "Shall we continue, kind lady?" he asked, making an extravagant bow.

"Lead on," Black Siren said, smiling a bit. He reminded her of Tommy and Oliver when they got going, and he was like her, a metahuman who had been sterilized _for the greater good_. One day, Amanda Waller and Lyla Michaels would pay, but until then, Black Siren could maybe find a sense of camaraderie with others of her kind, the camaraderie she had been missing since Oliver died and Tommy became a hunted man thanks to his part in the Undertaking hatched by Moira Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the one-shot.
> 
> Now, obviously, there are major differences to the backstory that I’ve given Black Siren from what we got in canon. That is because I find what they gave us in canon offensive. It didn’t even take into consideration Katie Cassidy’s personal head-canon, while they bent over backwards to service John Barrowman’s ideas.


End file.
